Problem: Daniel buys a basket of pomegranates on sale for $\$8$ before tax. The sales tax is $15\%$. What is the total price Daniel pays for the basket of pomegranates? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Answer: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of pomegranates. ${15\%} \times {$8} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $15\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{15}{100}$ which is also equal to $15 \div 100$ $15 \div 100 = 0.15$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.15} \times {$8} = {$1.20}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Daniel paid. ${$1.20} + {$8.00} = $9.20$ Daniel needs to pay $$9.20.$